


The Stolen Earth/Journey's End

by Elwyne



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyne/pseuds/Elwyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate endings for the last two stories of Series 4. Not that they needed them - but what if?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stolen Earth

"I've got you! It missed you. Look, it's me! Look!"

"Rose..."

"That's right. It's me."

"Long time, no see."

"Been busy, you know. Don't die. Oh my god, don't die! Please, Doctor, don't die!"

Eyes closed, he swallows hard, clutching at the sleeve of her jacket. Tears stream down her face.

"Rose..."

"I'm here, Doctor. You hold on, do you hear me?"

Jack crashes down beside them. "What happened?"

"Dalek. But it wasn't a direct hit. Hold on, Doctor!"

Jack presses his ear to his friend's chest. "Hearts are racing. Come on, let's get him inside."

Donna holds open the TARDIS door as Jack and Rose drag the Doctor through. Grimacing with pain, he cries out.

"What can I do?" says Donna as the door falls shut behind her.

"Blankets," says Jack. "Water. Prayers, if you can find anyone listening."

Donna races away. The Doctor's head rests in Rose's lap, hands clinging to her sleeves. Jack presses one hand to his chest.

"Hang in there, old buddy," he mutters. "Just hang on."

Spasms wrack the Doctor's body. "What's happening?" Rose sobs.

"He's fighting," says Jack with a grin. "Keep it up, old man."

Donna returns, drops an armload of blankets, vanishes again. Jack tucks a blanket around his friend's body, wedges another under his feet. "Rose," he says, "let his head down."

She inches out from beneath him, gently laying his head on the metal grate, then holds his hand tightly in both hers. His other hand lunges at Jack, seizes his jacket.

"Jack," the Doctor gasps. "Sink. Need a sink."

"Sink?" Jack frowns, then understanding bursts across his face. "Energy sink!" he yells. "Rose, let go! Stand back!"

"What's happening?" says Rose, backing away as fast as she can on her knees.

"What's happening?" says Donna, appearing behind her with a pitcher of water and a towel.

Jack bends over the Doctor, grabbing his friend's hands in his. "Use me, Doctor. Use me."

"No." Feebly the Doctor shakes his head.

"There's nothing else. You're in the TARDIS. I'm the only thing you can afford to blow out."

Donna crouches by Rose. "What's that mean?" Donna asks. "What's he talking about?"

Rose shakes her head, her eyes fixed on the Doctor. His face is contorted with pain. Jack leans closer.

"Doctor," he shouts. "Do it!"

A blast of searing white light blinds both women; they huddle together, blinking into the glare, straining their eyes for any glimpse of what is happening. Both men scream in agony. "Doctor!" Rose shouts. "Jack!"

A moment later the light fades. Jack slumps forward. Rose lets go of Donna and moves toward them, still half blind.

"Doctor?" she says. "Jack?"

Someone moans. Her vision slowly clears; Jack lies still across the Doctor's body, their arms entwined like lovers. The Doctor stirs, moaning, trapped beneath Jack's weight.

"Donna! Help me!" Together the women haul on Jack's shoulders, turning him over to lie beside his friend. The Doctor gulps air. Rose bends over him, pressing her hand to his chest. The hearts beat, fast but steady.

"Doctor," she says. "Are you all right?"

He lets out another groan and lies still. His eyes blink open and settle on Rose. He smiles wanly, covering her hand with his.

"Hello."

New tears pour down her cheeks as she smiles. "Hello." She wipes her eyes. "You're alive."

The grin broadens. "Can't get rid of me."

With a sob she throws her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He holds her tight, his cheek pressed to her head. A tear glints among his eyelashes. Donna looks away, embarrassed. She looks at Jack. He hasn't stirred, doesn't seem to be breathing. She presses her hand to his chest, then his throat; then presses her ear to his lips.

"He's not breathing."

Rose lets the Doctor go, wiping her eyes again. "Jack? Jack, what's wrong?"

Donna shakes his shoulder. "Not you too," she says. "Come on, wake up!"

"It's all right," says the Doctor. He lies back on the floor, his face drawn with exhaustion.

"But -" Rose leans over Jack. "But Doctor, he's - he's dead."

"Not for long."

She stares at him, baffled. Donna glares.

"What the bloody hell does that mean? He's not breathing, there's no heartbeat, you just blasted him with a Dalek's worth of death ray, or whatever the hell that was, now do something!"

Jack jerks awake with a groan. "Ow, my head," he gasps. "Could we maybe have less shouting?"

Rose and Donna stare at him open-mouthed. The Doctor chuckles.

"Thanks, old friend," he says, reaching for Jack's hand.

Jack takes his hand in an iron grip. "Any time."

Rose and Donna exchange a baffled glance. "What," says Donna. "The hell. Was that."

Rose looks at her friends, eyes shining. "There's no end to you two, is there?"

Jack grins. "Just the way you like it."

Rose laughs and offers Jack a hug. He pulls her down into his arms; she squeals and struggles upright again.

"You can hug me," Donna offers. "No really, you can hug me."

Jack and the Doctor sit up, grinning crazily at one another. Then Jack pulls Donna into his arms, laughing. The Doctor reaches for Rose.

"You're all right?" she murmurs.

"Never better."

She hugs him close, breathing in his familiar smell. Two hearts beat against her chest. Jack and Donna giggle.

"Don't you ever leave me again," Rose whispers.

"Never," says the Doctor. "Never ever."

"Never say never ever," says Jack. Rose and the Doctor look up; Jack stands beside them, grinning, offering a hand. "Come on, you two," he said. "We've got work to do."


	2. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assume a very different series of events for Journey's End.

"I'm leaving," says Donna quietly. "I'm going home."

"You don't have to," says Rose, horrified. "I didn't mean -"

"I know." Donna smiles warmly. "It's just - I've had some wonderful adventures, a lifetime's worth, and I'd never leave him if - I'd never leave him alone." She squeezes Rose's hand. "But now he's got you back. He'll be all right again."

"Donna, you don't -"

"I know. It's fine, really. Seeing all those things that happened tonight, seeing Grandad... I realized he might not have a lot of time." Tears glisten in her eyes. "I don't want to miss anything."

Rose nods, understanding, a twinge of guilt for her own family stirring in her gut.

"And then Mum." Donna sighs. "She'd be all alone. I mean, I may not be her favorite person, but I'm better than nothing."

Rose nods again, fighting tears. Donna catches her eye.

"What's wrong?"

Rose smiles tightly. The tears spill out. "You're a better daughter than I am."

Donna reaches out and hugs her. "Not at all!"

"I left my mum," Rose sobs. "I left her forever."

"Not for a second," Donna says, hugging her tight. "The Doctor will find a way back, you'll see. And anyway, your mum's not alone." She pulls back and looks Rose in the eye. "The Doctor told me. She's got your dad, and the new baby -"

"Tony," says Rose with a tearful smile. "His name's Tony."

"Well then," Donna smiles. "She'll be just fine, won't she."

Rose nods, wiping away tears.

"And you'll be fine. You've got your Doctor back." She squeezes Rose's hand. "Tell him for me, will you? I know how he hates goodbyes."

"You're sure?"

Donna nods. "Just keep him out of trouble, all right?"

Rose laughs. "Not possible."

Donna laughs. "Well, keep in touch anyway."

"We will." The women stand, and hug, then Donna turns and hurries away, slipping out through the TARDIS door into blazing daylight.

She takes a deep breath. The sun shines in a brilliant blue sky. A bird sings in the neighbor's hedge. Bees buzz in the verge. Wiping away the last of her tears, Donna follows the sound of her mother's shouting home.


End file.
